What Happened to Forever?
by demonofthesoup
Summary: post-Eclipse. Bella and Edward are preparing to wed. When disaster strikes will it break their love?
1. I Do

**A/N:** I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series. Please review so I can make this story the best it can be and as enjoyable as possible.

BPOV

I woke to the sun shining on my face, warming it just enough to rouse me from my dreams of what the next few weeks held for me. There was still so much to do for the wedding and time was slipping away.

I finally stumbled to the bathroom and turned on the water as hot as it would go. I would need the relaxation of the heat if I was going to suffer through another long day of wedding details with Alice. I took my time shampooing my hair, drying off, and dressing in jeans and a t-shirt in Edward's favorite color.

By the time I got back to my room, he was perched on the foot of my bed waiting to take to the Cullens. He opened his arms for me, and I gladly allowed myself to be wrapped up against his cool skin. I leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"Morning Edward." His smiled with the love he felt for me. "Morning love," he whispered back. "Unfortunately, you overslept a bit and we have to get going."

"We don't _have_ to. Alice has a handle on things; we could just stay snuggled up together all morning." I snuggled closer into his chest to emphasize how much I liked this idea. Edward chuckled, "Bella, honey, this is our wedding so we shouldn't leave it ALL to Alice. Besides I think she has something planned just for the two of you."

"Fine," I said getting up off of him and slipping on my black converses. He chuckled again at my faked enthusiasm before scooping into his arms for one more kiss. This time he pressed his soft lips to mine, kissing with more passion, hinting at the lust that filled him. I started to feel faint- I was forgetting to breathe again. He pulled away and gazed at me as I gasped for air. He kissed me again, this time on the forehead. "Let's get going so you can come back sooner and be alone with me." His topaz eyes twinkled with the knowledge of a secret. I nodded and we headed out to his car.

He opened my door as I slid in, and was in the driver's seat before I could blink. Flashing me that crooked grin I adore so much he sped down the road toward his house.

We were there in what seemed like only a few minutes, parking outside of the garage. Edward pulled me out of the Volvo and into his arms, staring into my dark eyes. I figured he was trying to understand what I was thinking. "Ready love?" he questioned. "As ready as I'm going to be." He frowned a bit. "Don't worry, I'll try and have fun." "Good." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and led me by my hand through the front door and into the living room.


	2. Is This Really Necessary

Chapter 2: Is this really necessary

Chapter 2: Is this really necessary?

Alice was already waiting for us, tapping her foot impatiently. "Bella Swan where have you been?" I mumbled something about oversleeping and taking a long shower. "No matter, since I was able to for see this happening, I took care of calling and making sure our caterer was using only the freshest of ingredients for the menu. But we still need to go out and take care of one thing." She flashed Edward a look, I assumed to tell him to stay out of her head. He pulled me into his arms for a hug, "I guess I will leave you girls to it then so you can hurry back to me." He crushed his lips to mine and before I could kiss him back he was up the stairs and into his room.

Alice took my hand and led me out to her Porsche. Once we were both inside, she sped off toward Port Angeles.

"Do you mind telling me where we are going?" I asked her as we approached the mall.

"We are going to get you some proper undergarments for your new married life" Alice smirked. Oh god, this was going to be a long shopping day.

We walked into the store and within five minutes had a massive pile of hot lingerie for me to model for her. Picking out beautiful lacy bras that Edward would appreciate compared to my usual boring ones was the easy part. Even finding some underwear to go with the bras wasn't too bad. The bad part came when I had to find the wedding night outfit.

I walked out of the dressing room feeling very self-conscious in a almost completely see-thru nightie. It was lacy and accentuated my breasts with a deep plunge. Alice didn't like this ensemble so much. She thought Edward be too rough with me after seeing me in it.

We ended up with a corset and lace knickers. While Alice wasn't looking, I went back in and bought the nightie. Edward wouldn't be able to say no to me when he saw me in it.

The drive home seemed to be over as soon as it had begun. Edward was there waiting to whisk me away. "Thanks for the help Alice, I never could have done it without you." Her pixie face lit up with a grin and a wink. Edward cocked his head trying to figure out what we had been doing all day. To distract him I gave him a kiss on the lips. He took the hint, scooping me up in his arms and running us up to his room in a flash.


	3. What You Do To Me

Chapter 3: What you do to me

Chapter 3: What you do to me

I awoke in the middle of the night to find myself in Edward's golden bed. I guess Alice told Charlie that I would be spending the night.

He was curled around me with a blanket between us to keep me from getting too cold. I snuggled in closer to him. He put his arms around me "Did I wake you love" he whispered. I rolled over to stare into his topaz eyes. They were the golden color that I loved.

I placed a soft delicate kiss on his lips, enjoying how malleable they were with mine. Edward pulled me in closer, kissing more passionately and deeply. My lips parted and his soft tongue snaked its way passed my lips, meeting mine and dancing with it. He kissed me more deeply and passionately than he had in a long time.

We pulled our lips off each other. I was gasping for breath. Forgot to breathe again. He was staring at me, his eyes roving over my body with an obvious hint of desire. I took this as my opportunity.

"I bought something for you today" I softly spoke into his ear. "Shall I show you?"

Edward nodded with that crooked grin of his. I got up and headed into the bathroom, making sure I had the nightie with me.

I pulled off my dirty jeans and t-shirt as quick as I could. I slipped on the black lace number and removed my bra. I left on the knickers I had been wearing and let my hair down.

I stepped out of the bathroom and I could have sworn I heard his jaw drop. He was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at me. "Do you like it?" Before I knew it I was lying on the bed with Edward on top of me kissing along my neck and collarbone. "I _love_ it"

He crushed his lips to mine softly biting my lower lip and then tracing it with his tongue. I opened my mouth to gasp and his tongue flitted in, meeting mine and dancing with it. My hands were knotted into his hair as we kissed more deeply and passionately than ever. His hands roamed my body; his fingers traced from along my cheek, down my shoulders and stomach to my hips.

His lips followed the trail his hands had made until he reached my breasts. Edward's lips lightly traced the swell of them. Before I knew it the nightie was being flung across the room and his mouth was on my nipples. He sucked them gently, teasing them just ever so slightly with his teeth. "Edward" I moaned as the pain and pleasure I felt mixed together bringing me close to the edge.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head disengaging his lips from my skin for a brief moment. He kissed his way up my neck and along my jawline before coming back to my lips. I had to break away to catch my breath. My heart was beating out of control. I took a second to gaze into his smoldering eyes. "You okay to do this love?" I asked, not wanting to tempt his self-control if it was going to be an issue.

I saw the look of desire that lay in those topaz pools of his. "I am taking you Bell, there is no stopping me" he said between kisses. The trail of kisses continued until he reached my navel. His hands were running across my smooth stomach, taking in the feeling of my hot bare skin against his cool touch.

He looked up at me and slipped one of his down so that is was cupping my hot core. The other hand was behind me, holding up my hips. His fingers went underneath my knickers touching my folds gingerly before slipping inside. I bucked my hips at the feel of his cool contrasting with my hot. It made me crazy. He added a third finger to the two that were already there and I bucked again driving them in further. I was moaning loud now, bucking as his fingers played with my hot center. I reached my ecstasy, letting out his name in a moan.

As he withdrew his fingers, he swept my wet knickers off. I felt his excitement pressed against me. With hands shaking from the pleasure that was sweeping my body, I undid his button and zipper. Before I could even try, Edward had flicked off the jeans along with the boxers. Our naked bodies were pressed together, our mouths joined in a passionate kiss. Feeling him pressed against my hot core had me moaning into his mouth. He responded by entering me ever so gently. Immediately I bucked upwards pushing him further into me. "Edward!" I moaned loudly.

He thrust himself against my bucking, meeting me and finding our rhythm. As we came together, my moans grew in volume. He was grunting and groaning against my neck, kissing it as well. As we reached our climax I had my hands knotted tightly in his hair, my legs hooked around his back pressing him deeper into me. Climaxing, I let out a scream of great pleasure. I faintly heard him moaning "Bella" into my shoulder as he finished.

There was a slight pinching sensation on my shoulder where Edward's face was buried. I tried to pull his face to mine to kiss his lips but found I was unable to. I started to drift into a darkness, the world was fading. "Edward," I called out, my voice sounding far away, "what's happening?" The darkness was growing quickly around me and finally overtook me as I slipped into unconsciousness. Oh Edward, was happening to me?

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed that. I will be uploading the next chapter in a few days. I do apologize for the cliffhanger but I just couldn't resist.

No worries readers, the next chapter will be up tonight or late this afternoon(US time). If you guys have any questions, ideas, or comments please send them my way. I love getting feedback as it only helps improve the story.


	4. What Now?

**A/N:** This scene took me so long to hash out. I'm not sure if all of the subtle emotions that I wanted to show are going to be picked up on. Also a big thanks to those of you that reviewed. I got motivated to put this chapter out on the double.

Chapter 4: What Now

Chapter 4: What Now?

I heard the voice of an angel whispering in my mind. "Bella, please come back. Open your eyes. I'm so sorry…" the voice broke off into a sob. But I recognized it as the voice of my angel, Edward. I didn't want him to be sad and I had no idea why he would be sorry.

In the darkness of my mind I saw the events of last night play out until I got to the part where I blacked out. Must have forgotten to breath and fainted. I had to comfort him, tell him it wasn't his fault.

Slowly my eyelids fluttered open on the scene around me. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were clustered in a corner watching me intently. There were tears in Alice's eyes. What in the world was going on? I turned my head to the left and saw Edward with his head pressed down into the sheets of the bed, his hand holding mine. Carlisle had his arm hooked around his son's shoulders trying to comfort me. I turned to the other side trying to find Jasper and Emmet but didn't see them anywhere. No one seemed to notice I had stirred.

I turned my attention back to the shuttering form of my sweet Edward. I gingerly squeezed his hand, wanting him to look up. As his eyes met mine I smiled. "Hi Edward. I love you. Sorry I forgot to breath and passed out." It sounded really jumbled and fast once the words had left my lips. "Oh Bella! It wasn't you. I… I lost c-control of myself. I never meant for this to happen." Tears spilled from those golden pools of his and my heart wanted to break. I pulled him onto the bed and curled into his arms. When the coolness of his skin didn't reach me I looked to Carlisle bewildered.

"Bella, last night Edward bit you. He…" he struggled with how to put the news as delicately as possible. "You're one of us now" he managed to finally say. I couldn't believe it. This hadn't been the plan; we were going to do it after the wedding. This had to be a joke. I looked at the girls in the corner, pleading with them to tell me this was just a joke. Alice turned her face away from me. Rosalie was looking at the floor. My eyes met Esme's. "Please…" was all I could manage to say, the words sticking in my throat. "Honey, it happened. I'm sorry it wasn't as planned. Edward is sorry."

I noticed his arms had stopped holding me. He was still next to me but he had moved so there was some space between us. I snuggled in to close the gap and tried to wrap his arms around me. He only limply crossed them over my back. I turned my face back to the rest of the Cullens. "Do you think we could have some private time to talk this over?"

"Of course," Carlisle replied. "Jasper and Emmet will be back soon with something for you to have." "Thank you"

With that the remaining Cullens filed out of the door. I would have to remember to talk to Alice as soon as I could. Right now my main concern was cheering up Edward. As soon as the door to his room was closed, I sat myself up so I was nose to nose with him, my hands on each side of his face so he wouldn't turn away.

"Everything is okay Edward. There's nothing to be sorry for. It was my fault; I pushed your control. I'm sorry." I pressed my lips to his, hoping he could feel how much I loved him. I got no response.

Taken aback, I let go of his face. Turning away, I pulled my knees up to my chin and rested my head against them. "What's wrong?" I muttered into my jeans. Someone must have dressed me while I was unconscious. Seconds of silence passed seeming to be hours. Finally he spoke. "Bella… I have done something that I wasn't prepared to do and I definitely didn't want it take place after something wonderful like last night." He had moved so that he was sitting in front of me. His fingers played with locks of my hair.

"It was just that once we finished, you smelled so wonderful and your skin felt heavenly that I just had to have you. I can never forgive myself for changing you the way I did."

"It was an accident. I still love you Edward, and nothing is going to change that." I leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. "Why are you so amazing?" he cooed into my ear. "I turn into a vampire unexpectedly and you still want forever with me." His breath was tickling my ear. "It was going to happen sooner or later. And besides, I love you forever. Nothing is going to change that fact." He kissed me gingerly but I pressed myself greedily to his lips, trying to convince him I was still very much in love with him. He matched my passion and bit lightly on my lower lip. Instinctively I parted my lips just enough to allow his tongue to pass through and meet mine.

After a few more moments we pulled apart, both breathing heavily. There was a burning in the back of my throat. It caused me to make a slight grimace that Edward noticed. "What's the matter love?"

"My throat burns. Is that normal for vampires?" He chuckled slightly. "That means you're thirsty. Jasper and Emmett will be here in a few seconds with something for you."

As the last words left his delicious lips, a soft knock came from the door. "Edward it's us, we've got some blood for her to drink." A second later the door was open and Emmett had me in a bear hug. "Nice to see you as one of us official." Edward shot him a look. Jasper handed me a mug full of some dark liquid. "Drink this. It will make the burning go away."

I gladly took it and had a sip, only I found that I couldn't just take a sip. I had to drink it all down in one slurp. I settled back onto the bed to finish the last few drops of blood from the mug. Edward's arm had found it's way around my waist. I thought to myself, this whole being a vampire thing isn't going to be that bad. I've got my love with me for eternity and it was virtually painless. Everything's going to be okay.

Famous last words.

**A/N:** Hints of things to come? The next chapter may very well be up tonight since the idea is still fresh in my mind. Those of you that wrote me review, give yourselves a pat on the back for motivating me to save you from the torturous cliffhanger.

Please continue reviewing, asking questions, voicing concerns. I love to know what you guys think and how this story is being received. Thanks from demonofthesoup!


	5. Trying to Manage

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has given me reviews and feedback. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think of the story. Your comments can only help me make it better and prompt me to update as quickly as I can.

Chapter 5: Trying to Manage

EPOV

I was watching Bella finish the mug of deer's blood that Jasper had given her. She looked so innocent despite the transformation that she had undergone. Her skin had a pale glow that made her even more beautiful than she had been as a human. Her eyes weren't what they had used to be since now they were a rich red.

I was never going to be able to forgive myself for losing control and changing her. I couldn't understand why she wasn't mad at me. Maybe Bella did love me enough for none of this to matter. Perhaps she was the kind of woman who could overlook weaknesses and mistakes to see the man underneath.

But still what I did was inexcusable. I found I was unable to look into her eyes when she looked up at me, a small drop of blood hanging on the corner of her mouth. What was I going to do?

BPOV

I was looking up at Edward but he was avoiding my gaze. I hoped he wasn't still upset over what had happened. I was being strong for him, to show him that this incident hadn't changed how I felt about him. I reached out to put his hand in mine.

"Edward…" I started but he suddenly got up and turned his back to me. "I have to go hunting with Jasper and Emmett. I'll be back later." And then he was gone out the door in the blink of an eye. Jasper gave me a shrug as him and Emmett followed after him.

Now I was alone to deal with this.

I decided to change out of my jeans into something more comfortable. I went through Edward's drawers until I found a pair of baggy sweats and pulled them on. I knew that eventually I would have to go home to Charlie and I was beginning to freak out. There was a light knock on the door. I didn't bother responding because I knew it was Alice. The creak of the door as it opened told me I was right.

"Bella, can we talk? I'm worried about you… and Edward."

"Sure" I said, taking up my usual place on the edge of the bed. She joined me, sitting crossed legged. "How are you feeling? Any problems?"

"I feel fine. The thirst isn't really bothering me. I don't really feel all that different. I still love Edward as much as I did before. I'm worried about going home to see Charlie. There's no way I can keep this from him for long." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't want to cry because Edward would know through reading Alice's mind and that would just make him more depressed over this whole affair.

"Don't worry about Charlie. Esme called him and told him we had wedding plans to take care of today and that you would be home tonight. I have a plan as to how we can keep you here until the wedding." I flashed Alice a weak smile. "Thanks. You really are the best friend I could ever ask for." Her pixie-like features lit up and she threw her arms around me. "That is so sweet of you Bella. No wonder Edward is so in love with you." I giggled a little at this. It just seemed so cute for the relationship that he and I shared.

"Speaking of Edward, I need to talk to you about what he's going through." Oh no. "He is afraid that you are going to never want to be near him after what he did to you. The idea that you may even call off the wedding has crossed his mind." I was frowning. How could he think that? Alice's voice broke into my thoughts. "Edward is scared and upset. Reassure him that nothing has changed." I smiled, "Thanks. I'll talk to him when he gets back." She got up and left the room in a silent rush, leaving me to my thoughts.

How could Edward think that I would put off this wedding any longer? I wanted to claim him as mine forever. Just because he had lost a little bit of control and had prematurely turned me into a vampire didn't mean that I was angry with him. I was at peace with what had happened. I knew the risks of pushing him to his limits and beyond. It pained me to know that Edward was hurting inside because of my inability to control my teenage hormones.

I was okay with what happened wasn't I?

Deciding to push that question out of my mind, I changed back into my jeans and searched around the room for the keys to my truck. It was about time I went home and saw Charlie. Plus I could peacefully contemplate what I was going to say to Edward when he showed up. Finding my keys, I headed down the stairs and out to my truck. Turning the key, my engine roared to life and I slowly backed out of the Cullens' garage. Pulling out onto the main road, I turned towards Forks and tried not to think about the conversation that would inevitably take place tonight.


	6. Pulling Away

Chapter 6: Pulling Away

I walked into the house to find Charlie on the couch watching a baseball game. "Hi dad, I'm home" I called to him as I headed towards the stairs. "How did the wedding planning go?" His voice drifted to me from the living room, his eyes not leaving the screen. "Fine we got a lot done but we're going to be really busy the next few weeks. The date is coming up quickly." Charlie simply grunted in response. He hated thinking about the day he would have to hand my over completely and utterly to Edward. "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." "Night, Bella."

I went up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed my pajamas and clean undergarments before heading into the bathroom. Once the door was locked, I turned the water as hot as it would go and stripped off my dirty clothes. I stood before the mirror as the steam from the water filled the tiny bathroom. This was the first time I had been able to see my body since the change. My skin wasn't too noticeably paler but definitely had an icy chill to it when I brushed my fingers across my bare skin. My hair appeared to be even more shiny and healthy than it was before. My already thin body was chiseled out so that I no longer looked like I could be snapped as easily as a twig. I felt that I was now worthy of Edward's beauty and grace.

Stepping into the shower, I let the heat of the water run over my skin, enjoying the quiet and peace I found amid the rush of water hitting tile. Eventually I stirred myself to wash my hair and body. Turning off the water I stepped out and dried myself with a towel before slipping into my clean pajamas.

Walking into my room I saw a depressed shape outlined in the darkness. I knew who it was without turning on a light. Edward was hunched over on the foot of my bed, his head cradled in his hands. He wasn't looking at me but I knew he was aware of my presence. Taking a deep breath, I passed over the bed and sat next to his still form. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know what to say. No words seemed right. I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek to let him know I was there for him.

And I waited…

Time passed slowly in the darkness of my room. The seconds silently ticked away as we sat there not speaking a single word, trying to gauge where the other stands on all that had happened. Outside the window, the stars wheeled in the sky and the moon shone through the open frame. It illuminated his ivory skin so that it glowed like a dull nightlight.

Finally he spoke.

"Bella, love, I am so sorry about what I did to you." His hand covered the one that was on his cheek. "I am nothing but a monster. I hurt the only thing that matters to me." His voice caught in his throat and I noticed there was a watery, glassy look in those topaz eyes.

"It was my fault. I pushed your control to fulfill my own selfish needs. How can you be with someone who is selfish?" I turned his face so that our eyes met. "I love you and you're not a monster." Edward tried to turn away but I wouldn't let him. I pressed my lips softly to his forehead. I felt him tense beneath my lips and knew there was not much more I could say. "You're not selfish, love. This wasn't your fault. I slipped up and hurt you. I swore I would never do that to you ever again as long as I live."

Edward nearly leapt up with the speed in which he launched himself from the bed to the corner of the room. He was trying to hide himself from me. I couldn't stop trying to cheer him up now. If I did, the consequences would be catastrophic and life altering. After a few silent moments passed, I slowly crossed to where he stood and wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling myself as close to his cool skin and hard body as I could. His arms deftly encircled me. I was losing him and had to do something rash and bold quickly.

I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips softly at first. His lips were stony and unyielding at first, but he gradually began to soften. I took this as the perfect chance to make my move. I pressed more passionately against his lips, forcing them open with my tongue. As they met together and wrestled one another, my hands wound themselves into his hair and I realized that I was no longer touching the floor. Edward had wrapped his arms delicately around my waist and was holding me up so that I did not have to reach up to kiss him. As we continued to kiss passionately, I felt the lust building inside both of us. But before I could even act upon that feeling, I was standing in the corner and Edward was poised at the window ready to leap out into the night.

"I can't do this Bella. Not now. I need some time to think about everything. I'm sorry."

And with that he became nothing more than a whisper of wind in the night. "I love you," I whispered to the empty room. I knew he couldn't hear me but I felt that it needed to be said anyway. It was killing me inside to know that I had caused him so much pain. How could I allow myself to hurt him almost as much as he had hurt me when he left? Edward was utterly distraught over losing control of his vampire tendencies. I had hurt him in the worst possible way and I wasn't sure he would ever forgive me.

What if he never came back to me?

What if he gave up on our love because he is convinced he is a monster?

What if he chooses not to marry me?

Can I live with all of this pain and sadness? Can I stay together with him if all I do is cause him pain and inconvenience?

With these questions filling my mind, I decided it was best if I just lay down and pretended to sleep. I wouldn't be able to actually sleep since I was a vampire now. I hoped that the quiet, still darkness would bring the answers to the questions that were plaguing my mind.

**A/N: **Thank you guys for reading and reviewing my story so far. Please keep the reviews coming. I love to hear what your opinion of the story is and what is going on it.

This week I am going to be posting up parts of my Lord of the Rings story (it's tragic love but not on the level of Romeo and Juliet). So please take the chance to read through it if you think it will tickle your fancy. I will try and post the next chapter of "What Happened to Forever" within the week hopefully. I have a busy schedule coming up the next few days, including a birthday. Don't worry, Bella and Edward will be back as soon as I can get a decent chunk of time to write in. Also, the link for my myspace is on my profile page if you want to friend me. Happy Reading!


	7. Try

Chapter 7: Try

It was late in the day when I finally decided to venture out from the solitude of my room. Charlie had left for work hours ago. I was still in my pajamas but I didn't care. Edward wasn't going to see me and I knew Alice would understand my unkempt appearance. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go over to the Cullens' to work on wedding plans when it seemed that we weren't even going to make it to the altar.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen where I picked up the phone and called Alice's cell. "Hello?" her cheery voice said into my ear. "Hi Alice. It's Bella. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming over here to work on wedding plans." There was a pause and I knew she was thinking about what had happened last night. "Sure, I'll be right there." The line clicked dead. I hung up and went to the living room to wait for Alice to arrive.

What seemed like minutes later, she was walking through the front door and planting herself next to me on the couch. No words were exchanged. She wrapped her tiny arms around my huddled frame and just rocked me gently. "It's going to be alright Bella," she cooed. "He's coming back. I saw it. He just needs a little time." I moved my head in the slightest nod. I was afraid that if I tried to speak I would end up unleashing the torrent of tears I was holding back. "I asked Jasper to come over and help us with some of the planning. He should be here in a few minutes."

"Okay," I said quietly. I slowly sat up and pulled myself together. "Let's get to work."

Alice and I started going over dress selections, fabric colors, and seating arrangements. Jasper showed up halfway through our work. I could tell he was trying to keep me feeling calm and optimistic. I didn't fight it; I wanted to think that Edward was going to come in the door any minute. Eventually Alice needed to leave but I didn't want to be alone so Jasper said he would stay with me until Charlie got home.

We relocated to my bedroom and just sat on the bed trying to think of what to say. I took a deep breath and asked what I had been wondering for a while. "What was Edward thinking running off and leaving me here? He said he would never leave me again." Jasper looked at me quizzically for a moment but answered as soon as he realized it wasn't a rhetorical question. "He never wanted to hurt you again and he feels that he's gone and done it again. He only left because he needed to clear his head and accept that you still love him despite him changing you. He will come back soon," he said with a wink. "Just make sure that you can show him that you aren't bothered by it."

"I was trying to when he ran out on me. With the wedding coming up so soon I'm afraid that he won't be back in time." He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Bella, he would never do that to you. Marrying you means everything to him and he will be there." As he finished, the sounds of Charlie pulling up drifted up to the sensitive ears of Jasper. "I've got to go but remember to not give up on him and he will be back in time." With that he disappeared in a flash.

I feigned exhaustion so that I could avoid contact with Charlie. I lay back in bed thinking about if I was really going to be able to live with what Edward had done. I found I was unable to answer the question. My throat burned ever so slightly and I knew I would have to go see Carlisle tomorrow. So I calmly waited for dawn to come.

**A/N: **Sorry this is such a short chapter! This week has been busy and I wanted to try and get something up for you to read and ponder. Thank you for the reviews and reads. Keep it up! I promise to have a longer update as soon as possible.


	8. Return

Chapter 8: Return

Chapter 8: Return

The muted rays of morning stirred me from the thoughts that had plagued me all through the night. I was hoping the grey morning sunlight would bring answers to the questions I couldn't answer, but that was wishful thinking. The burning in the back of my throat had gotten worse and I knew that I had to return to the Cullens' house no later than this afternoon. To err on the side of caution, it would probably be best if I just stayed there until the wedding.

I pulled myself out of bed and forced myself into the nearest pair of jeans I could find. I threw on a clingy t-shirt that Alice had bought me and added a hooded sweatshirt overtop as it was apt to be chilly outside and I needed to keep up a human charade. Charlie had already left for work, thank goodness for small things. I wrote him a quick note that I was going to be staying with Alice for the last remaining week before the wedding. I didn't bother packing anything as I knew Alice would more than likely have clothes for me to wear.

After making sure the human pretenses of breakfast were taken care of, I asked Alice to pick up; I didn't much feel like running there as it would remind me of that day Edward and I went to our meadow for the first time. What seemed like seconds after I had replaced the phone on the receiver, she was at the door ushering me back to the car. As we drove I noticed her face had a strained look to it. Something was definitely the matter.

"Alice, is something wrong? You look like there's something bothering you." Her faced twisted in a grimace that she was trying not to show.

"I'm not sure if there is something that should be bothering me yet…" she paused mid sentence. "Bella, please tell me you aren't going to let what happened come between you and Edward." Her golden eyes stared piercingly into mine, trying to decipher what I was planning for the future I was sure. "It's not going to be an issue. I am going to marry him and there's no changing that." A tiny smile broke out on her pixie's face. "Good. And you are going to have someone waiting for you once we get up this driveway."

I hadn't even noticed that we were almost to the garage. As we parked I wondered who could be waiting for me. The obvious answer hadn't even crossed my mind. Walking inside Alice told me to go on up to Edward's room and my guest would be right there. I raced up the stairs and sprawled myself across the golden bed that he had installed in here for my human self.

Time seemed to pass incredibly slowly. I closed my eyes and concentrated on all of the sounds I could hear. There were birds singing in the trees. The river in the backyard was cheerily running and babbling along the rocks of its banks. I tuned out all other sounds and focused on the river. It was soothing to let the sound carry my mind along its course. As I was winding along the sound of the water, another sense interrupted. It was a familiar scent- very familiar. Edward. He was back and watching me silently from the doorway of his room.

**A/N:** Sorry it has taken me so long to update guys. Another busy week and this month only gets more hectic. I've got part of the next chapter done so that should be up by Wednesday. I am planning on putting up the following two chapters by Sunday so you guys have something to read during the next extremely busy week and a half. Please continue to review! I love hearing your opinions or thoughts on the story as it progresses. I've put off posting my other story as I want to really focus on getting this done before school returns. Happy reading!


	9. Can You?

Chapter 9: Can You?

He didn't speak a word. He simply waited for me to acknowledge his presence. I tried to assess what mood he was in but I was no more effective than if I was trying to read a brick wall. Sighing, I pulled myself into a seated position and motioned for him to join me on the bed.

"Bella," Edward started. "I'm so sorry I took off on you like that. It was the worst response I could have made to the situation. I just freaked out." He paused a moment. "I just needed space to think about how I was going to cope with the fact that I had hurt you yet again, and had stolen away any more time you could have spent as a human."

I smiled at him and leaned in closer to him. "Edward, I forgive you. I forgive you a thousand times over because it is just as much my fault that you lost your control. I should never have tested you like that. I am so sorry!" Edward reached over and pulled me into his arms, holding me tight to his body. "Oh Bella," was all he managed to choke out before he frantically and passionately pressed his lips to mine. It was in that kiss that I believed that I could accept what had happened and be able to live forever in happiness with him.

As we kissed, his hands wandered across my body, barely touching my skin but setting it on fire with those feathery touches. My hands tangled up into his brown hair. The kissing didn't end as we ripped and tore each other's clothes off. Edward pressed me down to the sheets so that he was positioned over me and between my legs. Our bodies began to move together, moans escaping my mouth. Edward grunted as he entered me, going and going until our motions became one. I screamed his name as we orgasmed together. Panting I stared into his eyes and smiled widely up at the man I would always want.

We lay cuddled together for hours before the need for clothes became important. I would have to go to Alice's room to get something for me to wear. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around myself as I walked down the hallway to her room. Once there I went through the piles of clothes, looking for something comfortable and familiar. Finally finding a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I pulled them on as a strange thought hit me: What the hell was I doing? I couldn't possibly accept what happened, not now. I needed time and having him around wasn't helping. Every time I saw him flash his teeth all I could think about was him sinking those fangs into my skin during the heat of passion. Could he keep himself from doing it again? I freaked out. I needed to get away for a few days and think things over.

I grabbed the cell phone that was lying on the dresser and dialed the first number that I could think of. As it rang, I could only hope that the person I was trying to reach would answer. A familiar voice answered. "Hello?"

"Jacob? It's Bella."

"Bella! I heard what happened to you and I came home. Is everything okay?"

"Sort of. I need to get away from Edward for a few days and think about things. Can I come stay with you in La Push?"

"Of course you can!"

"Good. I'll be there in a little bit. See ya."

"Bye Bells." The line went dead.

I didn't bother grabbing any clothes. It didn't matter at this point. I found a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote Edward a note. I left it in his Volvo where I knew he would find it if he came looking for me. "I'm sorry Edward. Please understand," I whispered into the wind. With one backward glance, I ran with my vampire speed to La Push and Jacob.

**A/N:** The next few chapters should be up sometime this week. I am going to be getting busy so i will try my best to update as regularly as possible. Please keep reading and reviewing!


	10. Why Him?

Chapter 10: Why Him?

I ran as fast I possibly could to Jacob's house. I knew Edward would be furious with me when he read the note I left, but I needed to get away.

As I entered La Push I could see Jacob waiting for me at the door. He had a huge grin on his face, and it was as if I could see his big wolf's tail wagging. Seeing Jacob was just what I needed to clear my head.

I slowed down as I reached the entrance of his driveway. I allowed a smile to inch across my face. "Bells!" Before I knew it he had me in a crushing hug, swinging me through the air. "Hi Jacob! Can you put me down?" I giggled. He softly set me down. "Despite the smell, it's great to see you. I'm glad you left that bloodsucker after what he did to you." I frowned. Sure it looked like I had abandoned Edward but I would go back to him once I had figured out how to deal with what had happened. "Jacob…" I started, "I'm just taking some time to figure out how to handle unexpectedly being a vampire."

EPOV

It was taking Bella a long time to get dressed. Even if Alice had found her and was working her fashion magic, it still wouldn't have taken this long. Worry was starting to set in.

I paced my bedroom for several more minutes; letting the worry sink in and drive me insane. Walking into the hall I immediately spot my pixie like sister. She would be able to tell me what had happened to my beautiful fiancé, and if it was her fault then I would be able to accost her for it.

"Alice," I started. But before I could finish her thoughts invaded my conscious. _I can't see Bella! She had decided to leave but I have no idea where she went. _Alice's voice nearly yelled in my head. "I have an idea of where she went," I said slowly, "only I hope that I'm wrong." _Jacob's?_ her voice questioned me. I simply nodded as I headed down the stairs to the Volvo.

Obviously running would be faster but I needed the extra time to decide what I was going to say to Bella and how I was going to convince her to return with me. Slipping into the driver's seat, I heard a muffled crunch come from underneath me. Twisting around, I yanked out a sheet of paper. It was a note from Bella, written in her messy brawl.

Edward,

Please forgive me. I needed time to think about this situation. I love you, but I don't know if I can be as close to you again right now. I haven't come to terms with what happened. I am at Jacob's house. Don't worry about me- I'm fine. Don't come looking for me there either. I will come back when I am ready, okay?

Love Bella

At least she was safe. But did she really have to run off to that stupid mutt's house for however long she intends on being gone? She knows he has very strong feelings for her. This wasn't a smart decision. But there isn't much I can do now but honor her wishes and wait for my Bella to return.

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken me so long to get another chapter posted up. I had most of this one written but had to go on a sudden few trips. I promise to try and do better but to be honest i have a hectic schedule the next few weeks since school is picking up again. Please keep reviewing and reading! It's all appreciated.

I will have the next chapter up soon guys! Sorry it's taken me so long but I just moved back into my school. Keep the reviews coming.


	11. Jacob!

Chapter 11: Jacob

Chapter 11: Jacob?!

BPOV

The first few days at Jacob's house weren't too bad. He gave me the space that I needed and made sure I was well occupied. We went out swimming on the beach, had a movie marathon, and raced several times. But now I could tell that he was beginning to hope that I was never going to return to Edward. It was wrong of me to pull on his heartstrings like this but he was my closest friend.

I walked out into the living room after another long night of brooding over the decisions I needed to make. It was torture to be away from Edward like this, knowing it was causing him pain, but I had to work things out. Today just might be the day that I could finally decide what to do. I just needed some sort of sign to tell him if it was possible to find happiness without my vampire.

Jacob was still sprawled across the too small couch where he had opted to sleep so I could have privacy in his bedroom. I sat down on the edge of the couch and ran my fingers through his russet brown hair. Jacob didn't stir as I played with his soft locks or traced my fingers along the edges of his face. The heat of his skin sent an odd sensation through my hard, cold skin. Despite the smell of dog coming off of him, I leaned in close and rested my cheek against his, and closed my eyes. The feeling was incredible; it was as if I was in the midst of a raging inferno but could not be burned. My cool flesh was ablaze with the sensations of this never ending heat. I let out a sigh.

Suddenly I was being pulled over and under Jacob. His eyes wide-awake and hungry but not for food- for me. He pressed his body closer to mine. His lips moving hard against my resistant ones. I managed to pull my face away from his. My hands found their way from my sides to slap him across the face, yet Jacob would not release me. He was desperate for me and I knew that coming here had been the biggest mistake. I gave him one effortless shove backwards and he flipped over the couch. I was up off the couch and against the opposite wall in a flash.

"Jacob! What did you think you were doing?" I screamed at him. I was in a crouch now, ready to react if he tried to come near me.

"I thought you wanted that. You were the one caressing my face, playing with my hair, and pressing your face to mine."

"Why would I want this, Jacob? I love Edward! I came here to take to find it in my heart to forgive him for what happened, not to replace him with my best friend." Jacob's face was a mask of uncried tears, pain, regret, and longing for the girl he could never have. "Jacob," I choked out through the tears I wanted to cry, "I didn't mean to hurt you. You're my best friend. I was trying to savor everything about you so I could tell you I was going back home today."

He didn't even respond. He gave me a nod and burst out of the house with such speed that he was already into the woods by the time I heard one lonesome howl shatter the morning silence. I knew he was gone and there was nothing I could do to make him feel better.

I quickly gathered my things and sped through the woods back to the Cullens' house where I knew Edward would be waiting for me. I slowed down as I reached the fringe of the woods where their yard began. There were people moving around the kitchen. I couldn't tell if Edward was there so I decided to sneak in through the front door and up to his room.

Moving stealthily through the house, I made it up to his bedroom in less than two minutes. I slowly opened the door onto the saddest scene my eyes had ever beheld. Edward was lying on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow. There were pages from books lying all around the room. I picked up one of pages that lay at my feet. It was a sonnet by Elizabeth Barret Browning.

"_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the dept and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight._

_For the ends of Being and ideal Grace._

_I love thee to the level of every day's_

_Most quiet need, by Sun and Candle-light._

_I love thee freely, as men strive for Right_

_I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise_

_I love thee with the passion put to use_

_In my old griefs and with my childhood's faith._

_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

_With my lost saints- I love thee with the breath,_

_Smiles, tears, of all my life!- and if God chooses,_

_I shall love but thee better after Death."_

I let the page fall from my hands. Tears were welling in my eyes. What had I done to him, my beautiful sweet Edward? I should never have left him and gone to Jacob's. He must have been beating himself up so hard for everything that was happening. I slowly walked over to the bed, climbed onto it, and curled up next to his side. I cried into the space where his neck meets his shoulder.

It seemed like we lay like that for hours with the sound of my sobs filling the room. I felt his arm curl around my side and pull me close to him. We were on our sides facing each other. With his other hand he lifted my face up to look at his. "Hush, Bella, my love. I'm here. Everything is going to be alright."

"Oh Edward! I'm so sorry I left you. I just needed space to get my feelings together and find forgiveness inside me. I came back because I know that there is no way that I could possibly live without you in my life. No matter what you've done or will do, I will always love you and will be here by your side for all of eternity." His lips flitted into the smallest smile before they pressed themselves softly against mine. It felt good being back with the man I was supposed to be with. I was never going to leave him again.

A/N: Sorry this took me so long. It's probably going to be longer in between chapters now that school has started up again. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please keep reviewing and reading. Thank you guys so much for the kind words that you have said to me.


	12. Planning

Chapter 12: Planning

Chapter 12: Planning

I stirred from the stillness in which I had been laying for the better part of the evening. I had lain curled up next to Edward, wrapped in his arms so as to make sure that he was really by my side again and forever. The soft morning light was filtering in through his bedroom window, splashing across his face and making his skin glitter as if it were fashioned out of the purest diamonds. I couldn't keep myself from smiling; it just felt so damn good to be back in his perfect arms.

As I got dressed, my mind wandered to the never-ending plans that Alice had for the perfect wedding. Her idea was to have an all out extremely romantic white wedding with the theme of a winter wonderland. But through the night I had formulated a better theme. I wanted to make this day special for Edward as an apology for my horrible behavior. Once clothed, I looked back at his still form on the bed. He was watching me intently, attempting to discern my thoughts. I smiled.

"Why are you smiling, Bella?" Edward asked me curiously. I sat back down next to him and ran my fingers along his face. "I am just thinking that soon you and I will be married and everything will be absolutely perfect." Edward chuckled softly. A pout came over my face; how could he laugh at that? "Oh, Bella don't take offense. Things couldn't be any more perfect than they are right now. We're never going to be apart again and nothing could bring us closer together than we already are. I was thinking we could just forget the wedding for a bit and go off somewhere private and enjoy being with each other."

I was confused. I thought he was the one who wanted this wedding more than me. How was I going to make up for my behavior if he denied me the chance of having the perfect wedding that would make him happier than anything else ever could? "But how am I supposed to prove my commitment to you if you scrap our wedding?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things," He said in a low voice that was almost a playful growl. Before I knew it he had me pinned underneath him, kissing my lips with a passion that was as if this was the first time he had ever set his lips on mine. As his lips moved down my neck, I barely managed to huff out one final sentence. "Alice is going to kill you."

"I can take care of her." With that we gave in to the passion that we felt racing through us. There was nothing else but the love we felt and the desire to be together. Our bodies moved with the motions of our passions. We headed towards the edge of the cliff that would bring us into that perfect moment of ecstasy. As the moments passed we plunged off that cliff. The screams of pleasure that escaped us were enough to rock the house to its foundations. As we lay there recovering from proving our commitment to each other, I smiled knowing the yelling match that would soon follow with Alice.

**A/N: **Sorry that it took me so long to update. School has me swamped with so much work that I have very little free time to work on this story, which is sad. I will try and update again as soon as I get the spare time to write.

Please keep reviewing and commenting. I love to hear what you guys think. You can ask me questions too.


End file.
